True Love?
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: Serena love Darien, but he thinks she's just a pest. This is my version of the way they get together, and it's utterly ridiculous!


Author's Note: Ack, this is my first fan fic ever, and I don't think I've written anything worse... I found it after digging through my files, and since I think it's funny (because it's so bad.) I'm posting it. Please, R & R!  
  
True Love?  
  
~*Serena*~  
  
Oh! I hate Darien Shields. I just absolutely, one hundred percent positively HATE the guy. Oh heck with it, man! I know I'm not fooling anybody. I have desperately fallen for the guy. And it drives me nuts, 'cause I know he hates my guts. Hey! I rhymed! I'm a poet, now I know it! Sorry, got off track there. Anyway, all he ever does is tease me endlessly, and he most likely thinks I'm a big crybaby. And a failure. And a wimp. He's seen other people put me down, and then see me wail and not defend myself. Sheesh, I sure am a wimp. But gosh, he's so perfect! He's right up there with Tuxedo Mask! And that's to say Tuxedo Mask is THE dreamiest person in the world. But right then, I was at the arcade with the scouts. And we were arguing. As usual.  
  
"But I'm telling you, she was hanging on him like she owned him!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Huh, what? What are you guys talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Serena, get with the program!" Raye snapped irritably. "We're talking about Darien, duh!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" I shrieked. Darien? With a girl hanging on his arm? No way! That was my job! Well, I hoped it would be someday.  
  
"Yes, it's true. I also saw Darien and the strange brunette. But instead of at the park, like you saw them, Lita, I saw them at that fancy restaurant downtown," Amy said.  
  
"I feel great for the guy!" Mina announced. "I mean, a great girl was exactly what he needed. Perhaps he'll be more social now, and feel like he actually has a life. Not to be mean or anything, but he sure needed someone to keep him down to earth. And he'll be much happier." Just how could Mina say that? Darien can't have any girl but me! Oh, how I've longed to run my hands through his ebony black hair, gaze into his ocean blue eyes, and just be in his arms. but still, if this girl made him happy, perhaps I should be happy too. I mean, there's always Tuxedo Mask. But it's just not the same! I wailed to myself. Then I thought, 'Boy, am I selfish.' But one thing was for sure; this was a dangerous subject. I wasn't sure if I could say anything without bursting into tears. But I would have to try.  
  
"I wonder if this will affect his teasing me," I said. Oh, how stupid! What a dumb question!  
  
"Hey girl, I'll bet he's so hooked on this brunette that he won't even notice you," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. Serena needs someone"-how right she was, I thought- "to keep her down to earth, and remind her she's not such big crybaby." Raye, of course. And I didn't like the way her statement ended. I was NOT that big of a crybaby.  
  
"Well gosh, Raye, it's sure nice to know you love me," I retorted.  
  
"Yeah, I bet it is. But you guys know what would really be funny?"  
  
"What?" Lita asked, looking like she was ready for the world's biggest gossip.  
  
"Is if Darien fell in love with Serena!" Raye shouted. Everyone hooted with laughter. Except me, of course; I wish it could really happen!  
  
In between giggling fits, Mina said, "Oh Raye. Don't be so mean. Did you ever think that maybe Serena doesn't like to be teased so much? I mean, with Darien's constant teasing, you'd think she was tired of it." Good, sweet ol' Mina. But then again, she had just joined us, after Tuxedo Mask nearly gave away his Rainbow Crystals just to save us Sailor Scouts. Mina- excuse me, Sailor Venus-saved the day. She probably just wanted to stay on her leader's good side.  
  
"Well!" I announced, "I'm going over there to where Andrew is. I want to get the whole buzz on Darien and this freak."  
  
"Ooh, Serena's jealous!" Raye said, and then went off into peals of laughter. I stuck my tongue out at her, just making her laugh harder. Ooh, sometimes that girl just majorly got on my nerves!  
  
I headed towards the Sailor V video game, where Andrew was coaching a girl about my age. "So Andrew!" I shouted. "What's the buzz on Darien's new girlfriend? Is she pretty? Is he hooked? Will he finally stop teasing me?" Where did that last one come from? I wanted Darien to tease me forever, in hopes that one day he would fall in love with me.  
  
"Oh hey Serena! I thought I saw you and the girls over there. Darien's girlfriend? Well, I suppose you could say she's pretty. But then again, if the girl isn't Rita, I wouldn't know whether or not she's pretty." Andrew laughed a little before going on. "Hooked? Definitely. No doubt about it. He's brainwashed, rinsed, and hanging out to dry! I've never seen him react so over a girl. As for teasing you, he probably no longer remembers you exist, so have no fear on that one."  
  
"Thanks Andrew. I feel better knowing that. Look, I gotta go. See ya around!"  
  
"Bye Serena. See ya!" Andrew called after me as I flounced out of the arcade, hoping to trip into my dream hunk.  
  
~*Andrew*~  
  
Heading back to the counter, I thought about what Serena had said. She sure seemed glad to get him off her back. But then again, he did tease her nonstop every single day. "Speaking of Darien," I murmured, "where is he? He usually comes around this time of day. Then again, he's probably with Caroline. She sure does have him brainwashed."  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Andrew?" A familiar voice said. I turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Lita. Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"You bet!" She replied enthusiastically. "So, what did Serena ask you?"  
  
"Oh, she just wanted to know a bit about Darien."  
  
"Like what?" she prompted.  
  
"Well, she wanted to know whether or not she's pretty, if he's hooked on her, and most importantly of all, whether or not he'll stop teasing her," I replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Lita, you sound disappointed. Why?"  
  
"Nothin'. Say hi to Rita for me! Bye Andrew!" With that Lita waltzed out the door.  
  
"Bye," I said a little too late.  
  
~*Darien*~  
  
".and then I'm going to the mall, and I really wanna know if." Caroline was rambling again. But did I care? No way! I could listen to her voice for hours and not get tired of it. ('Too bad it wasn't Sailor Moon . . . .' I thought to myself.) Except for the fact that I might not get a chance to do that. I was headed on my way to the Starlight Tower to meet with Zoisite. I wasn't sure if I'd live through the ordeal. I had just happened to bump into Caroline along the way. I wasn't quite sure how to get rid of her.Suddenly a shadow appeared on sidewalk, coming from the corner. It was a round shaped head with meatballs on top and spaghetti streaming out. '5,' I thought. '4.3.2.1.collision time.' Just as I suspected, Meatball Head Serena came around the corner in a fury and knocked both Caroline and me down.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize.oh, it's you. Hi Darien." Serena started off sounding so perky, but ended up sounding dejected. Strange girl. But strange or not, she was THE most annoying girl to walk the face of the planet. I couldn't stand her. I only teased her to get away from her as fast as I could without hurting her feelings. I helped Caroline to her feet.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head! What's the big hurry? Did you fail another test?" I snickered at the last remark.  
  
"Actually, for your information," she said icily, "I aced my last test. So there!" She swung her bag and hit me in my shoulder. My very vulnerable shoulder.  
  
"OW!" I cried. That hurt. It hurt a lot. You see, that was the shoulder Zoisite put an ice crystal through in my last encounter with her as Tuxedo Mask. It was painful. And from the wack Serena just gave it, it would probably start bleeding in a few seconds.  
  
"Oh Darien!" Caroline cried out. "Are you like okay? Do you like need to sit down? And wait, is that.BLOOD?! Oh, like Darien!" With that she whirled on Serena. "Girl, like what did you like do to him? No, better yet, like what do you have in that bag of yours that would like make his shoulder bleed? Well? Like answer me!"  
  
"I-I don't have an-anything in here t-to d-d-do that. Really! All I have is s-some yarn, a-and a b-b-blueberry muffin Lita made. S-s-s-seriously! Darien, I-I-I'm sorry. Really, I am!" she stammered.  
  
"It's okay, Meatball Head," I gasped in between the pain. "It's an old wound. Don't worry about me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm fine!" I snapped. "Caroline, wou-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I like totally forgot! I'm supposed to like meet Kari at the mall in like ten minutes! Oh Darien, I'm like sorry to just desert you like this. I really like have to go. But if you really want me to stay.'specially since you're like bleeding."  
  
"It's okay, Caroline. Go ahead. Kari will be expecting you. I'll be fine. Really."  
  
"Okay. Bye honey-buns!" With that she kissed me and flounced off down the sidewalk.  
  
"Darien, you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Serena, really. Just go away."  
  
"Um, okay, if you say so." Before she could say anything else, I started walking off towards the Starlight Tower, thinking about the girl of my dreams. Guiltily, I must admit, because it wasn't Caroline. It was Sailor Moon.  
  
~*Serena*~  
  
Darien walked off, clutching his shoulder. It looked really bad. He needed a doctor to look at that wound. I followed him, but was careful to keep out of site. I wasn't going to get my head snapped off because of him!  
  
As he continued walking, Darien nearly fell down in pain. I ran over to him.  
  
"Darien! Are you sure you're okay?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Meatball head! What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
"Well, Darien, I saw how badly you were hurt. I wasn't just going to let you walk off and nearly kill yourself without somebody close by to make sure you were all right. Where are you headed, anyway? I can always help you get there."  
  
"Serena," He started. I gasped, because I hadn't realized he actually knew my name. "Serena, I'm fine. Now just go away! You can't come where I'm going. You'd probably only get yourself hurt. Now go AWAY!" Darien sounded agitated as he said that last sentence. I was hurt by what he said, but I wasn't going to let it stop me until I was sure he was at a doctor's office. So I backed away, and made it look like I was leaving. He continued on, still clutching his bloody shoulder. I followed him once again.  
  
Darien was right in front of the Starlight Tower when he fell again. I ran to him. "Darien, you're hurt! What you need is a doctor, not a pleasure trip! Now come with me, we're going to the doctor's!" I commanded.  
  
"Serena!" he shouted. "Get away from here! While you still have a chance! NOW!" he roared.  
  
Suddenly, a swirl of pink heart thingy's surrounded us. "Darien, what's going on?" I whimpered. 'Now he really must think I'm a wimp,' I told myself.  
  
"Serena, I told you to leave!" Now we were inside the Starlight Tower. How had that happened?!? And there, in front of us, the one, the only, the dreadful Zoisite stood in front of us.  
  
"Hmmph. I'm surprised you actually came, Darien. And you brought your girlfriend? How sweet," Zoisite laughed her annoying laugh. Ooh, I couldn't stand that witch! So what did she want with Darien?  
  
"Zoisite! This wasn't the deal! You let Serena go! Right now!"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. But first, the Rainbow Crystals you have. Put them right there, in the middle of the room, with my Rainbow Crystals. Hmm, it's a pity Sailor Moon can't be here to see this. Ah hahahah!" Darien gritted his teeth, and pulled out two Rainbow Crystals. I gasped. What was Darien of all people doing with the Rainbow Crystals? Was he Tuxedo Mask? No way! That would be hoping for too much, even for me. He walked to the dead center of the room and laid them down.  
  
"There, Zoisite. Now let Serena go!" Darien sounded madder than I knew a person could get. And there I was, standing beside him, scared as a little bunny. I was Sailor Moon, for Pete's sake! And all I could do was wish I were somewhere else! 'Boy,' I thought sarcastically. 'Don't I just make a good super hero?'  
  
"Ah ah ah! Now, where did you get that foolish notion?" Suddenly the Rainbow Crystals disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Where'd they go? Zoisite, you cheating wench!" Darien pulled something out of his coat and hurled it at Zoisite. She screamed as it made contact.  
  
"AARGH! You'll pay for ruining my perfect face! Now, you have 2 minutes to meet me on the top floor, or else I'll just assume you don't want to battle, and then I'll take the Rainbow Crystals for myself! Ta TA!" In a swirl of pink hearts, she was gone.  
  
"Wait! Zoisite!" Darien shouted. "What about Serena!"  
  
"Um, Darien?" I said in a slightly (okay, MAJORLY) scared voice. "Could we get moving? There are some giant vines coming our way!"  
  
"What? Yikes! Run!"  
  
"Where?" I cried out.  
  
"Towards the elevator! RUN!" Darien and I ran towards the elevator, making it just in time. Inside, we were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Darien," I managed to gasp between breaths. "If you don't mind my asking, (pant pant) why do you have the Rainbow (pant pant) Crystals? I mean, (pant pant) I thought Tuxedo Mask had them. (Pant.) And why are you so sad?"  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry I got you involved in this. I didn't mean it to happen."  
  
"Darien, it's okay. But will you tell me why you're so sad?"  
  
He got a far off look in his eyes. Then he tentatively said, "When I was young, my parents died in a car crash. I had total amnesia. I couldn't remember a thing. I wasn't even sure if Darien was my real name. I'm looking for the Rainbow Crystals to try and find out just who I am exactly. You see, I keep having this recurring dream. In it, this princess says that I need to get the Rainbow Crystals to set her free again. I have this weird feeling that she can tell me who I am, when and if I set her free. I guess it's kind of a dumb reason, huh?"  
  
~*Darien*~  
  
Why did I just tell Serena of all people my story? And what was that expression on her face? It sure wasn't pity. What was it?  
  
"Oh Darien. It's not a dumb reason! It makes perfect sense."  
  
"Really? Well, anyway, thanks for listening to my story, Meatball Head. Sorry to just dump it all on you. But I feel much better now that somebody else knows." I couldn't believe I was telling her this. I couldn't stand her guts! But with me telling that story, I suddenly felt different about her. More like she was a friend. Weird.  
  
"It always feels good to know you have someone who can keep your secret, Darien. Don't worry, I won't ever tell it. Man, this elevator ride is taking forever! Talk about major slow torture!"  
  
~*Raye*~  
  
Something wasn't right. Something . . . with Serena.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I said.  
  
"Raye, girl, are you okay?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh NO! You guys, Serena's is trouble! I can feel it in my bones! We've got to help her!" I shouted.  
  
"Raye, is this Scout business," Amy started, "Or is she just in some fight with a street gang or Darien?" Lita finished.  
  
"This is definitely NegaVerse trouble. C'mon, guys, she need serious help! Is anyone around? No! MARS POWER!"  
  
"Raye! What are you doing?!?" Mina shrieked. "What if your Grandpa or Chad is watching from the window?"  
  
"Too late if they are, Mina! JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"We might as well transform, too. MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"I guess so. VENUS POWER!" The girls spent a few minutes transforming. Then I shouted, "LET'S GO!"  
  
"But where?" Mercury asked as we hurried out.  
  
"To the Starlight Tower!" I replied.  
  
~*Zoisite*~  
  
I really did not like Tuxedo Mask. In fact, I hated his guts. I didn't care what Beryl said. I was going to toast his rear. "But how to do it?" I mused out loud.  
  
"Do what, my dear?" Malachite materialized behind me.  
  
"Get rid of Tuxedo Mask! Look what he did to my face!"  
  
"You know, Zoisite, Queen Beryl will not be happy if you so much as harm a hair on his head."  
  
"I know, Malachite, but I don't care! For once, I'm going to give that boy what he deserves! But first I have to figure out how to do it! I think I'm probably going to have to get rid of that girl, first, so that she can't go spreading any tales."  
  
"Zoisite, just don't go and get yourself killed. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. And don't underestimate Tuxedo Mask! And what about Beryl? What will you tell her?" Malachite said. Sweet Malachite, always concerned for my safety.  
  
"Don't worry about me! And I'll just tell Beryl it was an accident. Surely she won't be mad if I have all seven Rainbow Crystals, or better yet, the Silver Imperium Crystal." I kissed Malachite, then headed towards the Starlight Tower. Sure Darien and that simp of a girl would have reached the top by now.  
  
~*Darien*~  
  
WAM!  
  
The elevator stopped. It just stopped. I heard something that sounded remotely like someone cutting a cable. "Oh crud," I whispered softly. Apparently not softly enough, because Serena then said, "Darien, what is it?"  
  
"Um, Serena, you sure you really want to know?"  
  
"What do you think I am, some kind of wimp? Of COURSE I want to know! Now tell me!" A wimp? Of course I thought her a wimp! I'd seen her teased by bullies, and then start to wail, I'd seen her start to wail because of my jests, I'd seen her not defend herself when put down, I'd . . . heck, man, I could make a list practically ten miles long! But I wasn't about to hurt her feelings now. It was bad enough I had her mixed up in this, I most assuredly didn't need her mad at me, too.  
  
"Meatball Head,"-that one earned me a glare-"someone is cutting the cable to the elevator."  
  
~*Serena*~  
  
I'm sure my face turned white. It must have. The first thing I thought was, "That WITCH Zoisite! I can't believe she'd stoop so low as to do something like that!" But then I realized it couldn't be Zoisite, because why would she cut the cables when she could have them perfectly and neatly sliced, without a trace anyone had done it.  
  
Suddenly I realized Darien was staring at me. "What is it?" I asked. Then I realized I had spoken my first thought aloud. "Oh crud," I moaned. What an idiot I was! Now he knew I knew about all this junk. Man, today was just not going my way.  
  
"How do you know Zoisite? And calling her a witch? Only Sailor Moo. . ." Suddenly he trailed off. Then Darien stared intensely at me. "Are you Sailor Moon?" Then, thinking of his own question, he started to laugh. I was fuming mad. Sure, so sometimes I seemed like a wimp. Sure, I was also a major big crybaby. But so what? That didn't mean I couldn't pull off being Sailor Moon! Man, Darien was WAY too much like Raye.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked Darien icily. That was when I started scream. And scream and scream and scream and scream and scream. Why was I screaming? For the obvious reason.  
  
"THE ELEVATOR IS FALLING!" I shrieked.  
  
"No DIP, Meatball Head!" Darien yelled back. He seemed to be doing some serious thinking. Then he said, "Serena, what you are about to see, you must tell NO ONE!"  
  
~*Darien*~  
  
Was I crazy? I must be. I was going to transform in front of Serena, the most annoying girl in my life! The one who I had come to admire in just the past, what, two minutes? Okay, I definitely was nuts. But oh well. I had no choice. I had about two split seconds before we plummeted to the ground and died. I was going to get Zoisite for this! And then after I was done with Zoisite, I was going to ask Serena how she knew about her. But for now. . . I held my rose up in the air and turned into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
~*Serena*~  
  
I don't think I have ever in my life been more shocked then by what I just saw. Never. Ever. "Oh, my gosh," I moaned. Then again, "Oh my GOSH!" I couldn't believe it! Darien was Tuxedo Mask! Add to the fact that he was transforming in front of me! I couldn't believe it. Talk about luck! I was so happy! Well, after I got over the shock of it. My two most favorite dream hunks, actually the same guy! I squealed with delight. My mistake. He looked at me oddly. "Is there something wrong, Serena?" He asked. "Have you never seen Tuxedo Mask before?"  
  
"Uh, of COURSE I've seen Tuxedo Mask before! He's the one who always helps the great Sailor Moon escape! He is SO cool! But man, I just can't believe that you're Tuxedo Mask! Talk about shock."  
  
"Serena, would you just SHUT UP and grab on to me? Or would you rather die?" Darien-I mean, Tuxedo Mask-actually sounded frantic. Suddenly I remember I was plunging to my doom. I let out one of my famous screams, and threw my arms around his neck.  
  
"Darien Shields, or Tuxedo Mask, or whatever you feel like being called, if you let me fall, I will KILL you!" I screamed.  
  
He chuckled lightly as we began to go up. "Serena, if I let you fall, you will already be dead. So how can you come back and kill me?"  
  
"Simple," I retorted. I wondered just how long I could keep this up. The only real reason for this conversation was so that I didn't start totally freaking out. "If I fall, my friends, the Sailor Scouts, will want major revenge! So they will come and kick your sorry little hynie!" He laughed. Of all things, he laughed! I couldn't believe it! Did this guy ever quite teasing me? "Why are you laughing?" I demanded.  
  
"Serena, I can hardly believe you know the Sailor Scouts, let alone the fact that they're your friends!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, when they come and save the day, like always, we'll see! I bet you twenty bucks they are my friends!"  
  
"Sure thing, Meatball Head! This is the easiest twenty bucks I ever made." With that, we reached the top, and there was Zoisite, laughing. But she stopped the instant she saw us.  
  
~*Zoisite*~  
  
I couldn't believe it! They were alive! Then again, he was Tuxedo Mask. I guess that explained it all.  
  
"Hey there, Tuxie! You're going down, ya know that? And you're pretty girlfriend too. Hahahaha!"  
  
"I don't think so, Zoisite! I'm going to whip your sorry little butt! And you let Serena go!" He shouted back at me. I laughed again.  
  
"Only in your dreams, Tux Boy! Hahaha! I'm the one who's going to win. And maybe, just maybe, I'll keep you alive. Yes, yes! I like the sound of that. To live in eternal pain and agony. And I'll keep your pretty little girlfriend. She can be my servant, and you my play toy. So whenever I want to feel good, all I will have to do is bring her out in front of you and make her do a little jig! But of course, she'll have fireworks playing at her feet. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" I smirked. I could tell by the look on his face that that would cause him more pain than anything else I could deliver. Yes, I liked the sound of it. I smiled viciously.  
  
"So, you ready to get down to work, boy?" With that, I laughed and threw an ice crystal his way. What a wimp!  
  
~*Sailor Mercury*~  
  
"You guys," I shouted. "There's an entrance right there! Venus, will you bust it down?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mercury!" Sailor Venus replied.  
  
"Aw, how come Sailor Venus gets to do the fun stuff?" Sailor Jupiter complained.  
  
"Because you wouldn't bust the door down. You'd bust the whole building down and then say 'Come on, guys, get your rears in gear! We have to go save Serena!' Except for the fact that there wouldn't be a Serena left to save!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
"So?" Jupiter said.  
  
I sighed. "Please, just let Sailor Venus take down the door and get on with things!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Sailor Jupiter mumbled.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" Sailor Venus yelled, taking down the door. "All right, Girl Power!" she shouted. "Now let's go rescue our leader!"  
  
"Mercury, where is she?" Mars shouted. I typed furiously at my computer, trying to find a location. I gasped. "Guys, you won't believe this! Serena is inside-"  
  
'no dip,' Mars hissed,  
  
"-and so is Zoisite!" I gave everybody time to gasp before I went on. "And that's not all, you guys. Tuxedo Mask is with her! He is fighting Zoisite!"  
  
"He'll need our help!" Venus shouted. "Come on, Scouts, lets go kick some bad guy booty!" We all cheered like madwomen and headed inside.  
  
~*Serena*~  
  
I screamed. Again. It was like the hundredth time I'd screamed since Tuxedo Mask's duel began. I think I was starting to get annoying, because both Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask were beginning to give me death glares. But I just couldn't help it! He was getting beat up! I felt like crying. Actually, now that I think about it, I was crying. Tears coursing down my beautiful cheeks marred my beauty. What would Darien/Tuxedo Mask think of me if he caught me crying? Oh, I wish Sailor Moon were here to save him! Wait a minute, I AM Sailor Moon! I could save him! But that would mean revealing my secret identity. Just because Darien did it didn't mean I had to, right? Ugh, I wasn't sure anymore! I swear my brain just turned to mashed potatoes! Or maybe even scrambled eggs.  
  
"Oof!" Darien said. I look over, to see that Zoisite had knocked him down. He was bruised, and, wait a minute, was that, BLOOD?!? What was it with that guy and bleeding?  
  
"Well, at least look on the good side," I murmured to myself. "At lest Caroline is here to chew you out."  
  
"Well, Cape Boy, you giving up yet?" Zoisite said, then laughing her totally annoying laugh.  
  
"Over my dead body, Zoisite!" he yelled back.  
  
"Well well, my dear. That can be arranged! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"I'm not giving up! I want those Crystals!"  
  
"Too bad, Tuxie! They're all mine! And if I'm not mistaking, you're seriously hurt. You can't keep up much longer. You're going to topple over dead. And then you're little girly-girl will be all mine!"  
  
"I don't think so, Zoisite!" A familiar voice came from the opposite side of the platform.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" I cried out.  
  
"Hey girl, you okay?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But Tuxedo Mask isn't! Sailors, you guys just HAVE to save him! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead!" I realized my tears were still flowing freely. I felt like such an idiot!  
  
"Oh how sweet! Cape Boy, your little fan club is here! But wait, where's Sailor Moon? Oh who cares? I'll get rid of her later! First, it's the Annoying Quartet! No, wait, I want to make you suffer, Tux. You're little girlfriend goes first. Zoi!"  
  
"NO! SERENA!" Sailor Mars shouted. She ran as fast as she could towards me and knocked me down, taking the full effect of Zoisite's awful attack.  
  
"Oh, Sailor Mars!" I cried as her limp body fell on mine. 'Just look at the bright side, Serena,' I told myself. 'At least you're not dead!' Somehow that thought didn't help me any, and I turned into a major waterworks mess. Good think I wasn't a pipe, or else some job the plumber would have!  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" A male voice asked me weakly. I look over.  
  
"Oh Darien! It's more like are you okay? I'm fine." I realized there was a scout battle going on around me, but instead of the usual 5, there were only 3 Sailor Scouts.  
  
"I guess I'll live," he replied. "But where is Sailor Moon? She should be here by now! They need help!"  
  
"Um, maybe she's taking a vacation?" I suggested.  
  
"Get real, Meatball brains!" He said with a laugh. "Why would Sailor Moon take a vacation? There's as much of a chance that she would take a vacation as that you are Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Ooh, Darien, even though you are Tuxedo Mask, you STILL manage to grind my nerves!" He laughed again. That jerk! But his gorgeous blue eyes, hidden by that mysterious mask, oh! That made me forget my anger. 'What a dreamy guy,' I said to myself, and then giggled.  
  
"NOOOO, Mercury!" I heard Jupiter say.  
  
I instantly stopped my giggling and looked towards the battle scene. Man, my life was hectic! But I noticed Sailor Mercury's body, lying twisted on the floor. Obviously she wasn't dead, because main characters can never die, right? Well, I sure hoped so, or else I would lose a lot of friends in a short amount of time. Hmm, actually, I would lose myself! But this was going too far. Zoisite was trying to kill my friends! And boy, I sure wouldn't let that happen! No way José!  
  
"Hey you witch!" I called. "You stop beating up on my friends, ya hear? 'Cause I'm going to take you down!"  
  
"Ha, a lowly little mortal like you? Give it a try, Baby."  
  
\  
  
"No, Serena, don't do it!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Serena, are you nuts?" Sailor Venus asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I'm just sick and tired of my friends being beat up on. So here we go!" I yelled.  
  
"Serena, but Tuxedo Mask!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Oh Jupiter, I know what I'm doing! I know Tuxedo Mask is over there. I also know he's going to flip out over this. Unless the shock of it kills him first."  
  
"Serena, just what the heck are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Watch and learn, my dear, watch and learn. Moon Prism POWER!"  
  
~*Tuxedo Mask*~  
  
Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe it. Serena was Sailor Moon. No way. That crybaby? The wimpy, whiney, little girl who couldn't do anything on her own? Wait a minute, I just described Sailor Moon!  
  
Anyway, how could this be? A girl I totally despised was actually the girl of my dreams? Add to the fact that she was what, 4, 5, maybe even 6 years younger than me? Oh man, how could my life go so completely haywire in such a short time? And just how was I ever going to explain all this to Caroline?  
  
Fortunately, right at that moment Sailor Moon saved me from my own thoughts by starting her speech.  
  
"Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you." Gosh, I just loved Sailor Moon. He speech was so pretty, so well planned. And she always managed to whip the bad guys sorry pa-tooty, no matter what. Even if she was wailing and screaming when it happened.  
  
"Well looky here. I should've figured Tuxedo Mask would hang around Sailor Moon. Say your prayers, girl, 'cause you're going down!"  
  
"Can it, Zoisite! You've hurt my friends, the Sailor Scouts, and I won't stand for it! Now give me those Rainbow Crystals you stole from Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Wait a minute here," Sailor Mars said. "You mean this whole mess started because of the Rainbow Crystals, not because the NegaVerse found out who you were?"  
  
"Right on, Mars. That witch Zoisite took the Rain-"  
  
"Shut up, Moon Brat," a man with silver hair said as he materialized beside Zoisite.  
  
"Malachite," I muttered. Then I shouted, "Malachite, you double-crossing backstabbing piece of Nega trash!" I started to rise. "You cheated me out of the Rainbow Crystals. Then you tried to kill me and Serena, and then-"  
  
"Get your facts right, boy," he sneered. "It was Zoisite who did everything after I took the Crystals. That brings me to my news. Zoisite, I have the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
"Oh Malachite! That's wonderful!" Zoisite exclaimed before kissing him on the cheek. "Queen Beryl will be most pleased."  
  
"Oh no," I whispered. They had the Silver Crystal! How could I ever set the girl from my dreams free if they had the key?  
  
"I don't think so, Malachite!" I shouted. "Give me that crystal NOW!" I pulled out a rose and chucked it at him. It barely missed his face. I actually smiled, because then it hit Zoisite! (Author's Rambling: I am not too happy about this part in the story. I am a major Zoisite lover! She is so cool! But I had to write it this way because she is the enemy. :*-()  
  
"Aaaah!" She screamed. "My face! Why, you little brat! You'll pay for this! And I know just how to make you squirm. Zoi!" I thought for sure that attack would be coming for me, but she headed it towards Sailor Moon!  
  
"NOOOOOO!" I shouted. Her attack engulfed Sailor Moon, and Malachite's soon joined her.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury shouted.  
  
"No! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter added.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
  
"HAH! You guys can have that little twit!" Sailor Mars said, shocking everyone, including Malachite and Zoisite, who dropped they're attacks for a moment. But that moment was all Mars needed. She lunged forward and grabbed a weakened Sailor Moon. I ran over to join her.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Are you okay?" I asked anxiously. When she didn't answer I said, "Are you going to fail a speaking test now?" I knew that would get her attention if she were awake.  
  
"Shut up, Darien." Despite her weakened state, she still managed to put contempt in her voice and glare at me. But from the look in her eyes, I knew she didn't mean the glare.  
  
"Oh Sailor Moon, that isn't Darien," Sailor Mars said. "Just because he teased you doesn't make them the same guy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sailor Mars," she said. I gave her a thankful look. I didn't want anybody else knowing I was Tuxedo Mask if I could help it. But the moment I gave her that look, I regretted it, because she instantly proceeded to tell my secret. "But when you're stuck in an elevator with a guy, and he transforms to save your sorry little butt, then wouldn't you know he has a secret identity?" It took Sailor Mars a second, but then realization dawned on her face. She gave me a shocked look.  
  
"Oh my gosh, girl, are you saying that Darien is Tuxedo Mask?" She said.  
  
"Yep, that's exactly what I am saying," she replied calmly.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Darien?" The last remark was obviously directed at me.  
  
"Way to go, Meatball Head," I said, watching the confirmation settle in the eyes of Sailor Mars.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Sailor Mars said again.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" I asked her. She nodded her head, and I laughed. Then I stood up and headed towards Zoisite and Malachite. "As I said before, you guys are going down." I stood up, and mustered up all the strength I could. I pulled out a single rose, and let all my strength and power flow into that little rose. The first indication of what I was doing was the outline on the rose started to sparkle. Then the whole rose started to glow, from the very top petal down to every thorn on the stem. I felt so alive! I don't know how it happened, but it seemed like my senses were magnified one hundred times! I grinned maliciously, and got ready to throw the rose.  
  
~*Sailor Moon*~  
  
"NO, Darien!" I shouted. I had a major sinking feeling about what he was going to do. I had the feeling that he would die because of it! And I just knew I wouldn't let that happen. But, of course, Darien being the typical male ignored me. He ignored me! I was spittin' mad! I couldn't believe it. Here I was, trying to save this guy's life, and all he could do was ignore me! But I didn't have time to worry about that right now. I had to convince him that it was the wrong thing to do, to throw that rose, because at the moment it held his life in it. I ran up to him and tried pulling it out of his hands. That didn't work. All he did was throw me down on the ground. But was I going to give up? Oh HECK no I wasn't! I wasn't going to let the guy of my dreams kill himself just because he had a male mind and thought it was his destiny.  
  
As I stood up to try it again, I realized I was too late. He had just chucked his rose in the direction of oblivion. Well, actually I guess you would call it Malachite and Zoisite. But then I did something I'm very good at. I screamed. I screamed one of my most annoying screams. And it did wonders! I never knew the Scout's hair could stand up like that! And the way Malachite and Tuxedo Mask's capes were flying around, MAN! I think that was the only time in my life that I was ever interested in gravity and static electricity.  
  
Suddenly I realized everybody else was also screaming. I instantly stopped, not wanting to make them hearing impaired.  
  
"Ooh, you little BRAT!" Zoisite yelled, but softer than she normally would have, for she and Malachite had both been weakened by Tuxedo's rose. "I've had enough of you! Malachite-" he nodded-"let's do it! ZOI!" The combined power from the two of them was enough to do some serious damage to me, but I never had the 'pleasure' of feeling it, for what would've been the moment of impact, Darien jumped in front of me and took the blow. Typical male, always trying to save the female. And me, being the typical female, screamed. But this one wasn't as deadly as the other one. It was just the sort of scream a frightened little girl would give. That is if you could call me little.  
  
"No, Darien!" I shouted. Actually, sobbed would be more correct.  
  
"Hey, it's all right, just as long as you . . ." his voice trailed off.  
  
"No, Darien!" I sobbed again. Tears, true tears, fell from my face. I don't know if it was coincidence, destiny, or just plain strange, but every tear I shed landed in one of Darien's two open eyes. I think I literally cried my heart out at that moment.  
  
~*Sailor Mercury*~  
  
I ran over to Tuxedo Mask, leaving Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter to deal with Zoisite and Malachite. I grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.  
  
"Oh Sailor Moon, I'm so sorry!" I said, right before I myself started to cry. This was the second time he had died at the hands of the NegaVerse. The first time had been when he and Jedite fell into the water, and Jedite came back up, but Tuxedo Mask didn't. Of course, he thankfully hadn't really died then. But he was obviously dead now.  
  
"NO! He can't die!" Sailor Moon exclaimed through her tears. "He can't die! Especially not now that I know who he is! Oh Darien!" Sailor Moon started howling her famous wail, but this time I knew it was serious. And-wait a minute--did she say Darien? I pulled his mask off, and sure as heck fire that face was Darien's. But then something amazing happened. He blinked. I screamed. He blinked again, and this time Serena screamed.  
  
"What?" he asked weakly. "Never seen a guy blink before?"  
  
"Of course we have!" Sailor Moon said through her tears.  
  
"It's just that you gave us a fright!" I added. Right at that moment, Serena stopped crying. And also right at that moment, as her last tear was falling, it started to glow. It started to sparkle, then materialize into something tangible. Serena looked as if she were in a trance, when all of the sudden her sparkling, barely tangible tear turned into a beautiful, sparkling, shimmering crystal.  
  
"The Silver Imperium Crystal!" I heard Zoisite say, then Malachite gasp. Sailor Moon reached up and grabbed it, then put it on the end of her Crescent Moon Wand.  
  
She stood up, right as Darien and I exclaimed together, "Moon Princess!" Then Darien fell down again, apparently dead. Sailor Moon's outfit turned into a beautiful, long, white dress. She look down at Darien and said,  
  
"You, my wool-headed idiot, can wait a moment." She turned to look at Zoisite and Malachite. "You, on the other hand-"  
  
"Are outta here!" Zoisite said as she and Malachite disappeared.  
  
"Ooh that witch!" Princess Serena exclaimed. "They weren't supposed to do that! Now that I am the Moon Princess, I was supposed to Moon Dust them with my totally cool Silver Crystal! But instead, what do they do? THEY HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF HERE! COME BACK, YOU COWARDS!" Obviously she was shouting as she neared the end of her statement.  
  
I looked up at Serena and tentatively said, "Ma'am? Tuxedo Mask? If I'm not mistaking, he's dying."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Darien!" Serena exclaimed. "My love, I totally forgot about you!"  
  
"Wait a minute here! Did I miss something?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Really! One moment it's, 'Ooh, I absolutely can't stand Darien!' and then the next moment it's, 'Oh Darien, my one true love!' " Sailor Venus added.  
  
"And now Darien is Tuxedo Mask?" Jupiter continued. "I don't think so, girlfriend!"  
  
"Will you two just shut up and let Serena heal the guy before he dies?" Sailor Mars and I shouted at the same time.  
  
"Well so-orry!" They retorted together.  
  
"You guys are giving me a headache!" Princess Serena said. "Why don't you all just shut up? Okay, Darien, I'm going to heal you. And if you still manage to remember nothing about our old lives, I will SKIN YOU ALIVE! Moon healing ACTIVATION!" /p  
  
Darien's body convulsed then lay still. He opened his eyes and stood up. "Princess Serena? Is it really you?" He asked the still floating figure.  
  
"Of course it's me! Do you remember now? Huh? Do you? Do you?" And overexcited Princess Serena practically shouted.  
  
"Yes, yes I do remember," he replied.  
  
"Hey, so do I!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Sailor Jupiter added. "About how we all lived in the Moon Kingdom together!"  
  
"Yeah! And we had to protect the Moon Princess!" Sailor Mars continued. They all looked at me, expecting me to add something.  
  
"Well excuse me if I don't remember yet!" I said heatedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Isn't it amazing, you guys?" Princess Serena asked. "I mean, our previous lives. I can't believe I was actually a princess! Just how amazing is that?"  
  
"Incredibly," Sailor Mars replied sarcastically.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Tuxedo Mask said. "I mean, just how weird is it that I was a Prince of Earth? Add to the fact that-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Like so oh my gosh!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Darien? You're Tuxedo Mask? Oh Serena!"  
  
"Hey, I already know, Venus. Now let's-ugh!" With that, she fell down and went back to being Sailor Moon. Jupiter caught her, and I checked her pulse.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys. She's fine, just a little tired from all the excitement and all the memories coming back," I reassured everybody. I still felt bad because I was obviously the only one who didn't remember a thing about the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Hey you guys, let's get out of here. It must be past midnight or something," Tuxedo Mask said, taking Sailor Moon from Sailor Jupiter. We all headed out of there, but it took us a while to find an exit. Actually, it took me a while to find an exit. After a few hours of wondering around, we all started to get worried about Sailor Moon. She wasn't waking up.  
  
"Hey, Mercury, are you sure Serena's okay?" Mars asked me anxiously, for about the zillionth time.  
  
"Yes, I'm absolutely sure! Just give her some time, and then she'll be fine! She's only suffering from exhaustion, nothing serious. She'll be okay!"  
  
"Hey Darien, you owe me twenty bucks," our Princess said at that moment.  
  
"See? What did I tell you guys?" I said triumphantly.  
  
Tuxedo Mask laughed said, "Yeah, I guess I do owe you. Sorry I ever doubted you, Serena."  
  
"What, you think those pretty words are going to get you out of paying me?" She demanded. "If so, well, I don't think so, buster!"  
  
He laughed again before saying, "Don't worry. I wouldn't cheat you, Serena."  
  
"Just what are you guys talking about?" I inquired. "Darien, why do you owe Serena twenty dollars?"  
  
"Oh, just something she and I bet on earlier. Nothing big."  
  
"Ha, hardly!" Sailor Moon snorted. "He said that I didn't know the Sailor Scouts, let alone have them as friends! Well, I sure proved him wrong!"  
  
"Well, she obviously knows us. She's our leader!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Duh!" was Darien's response. I smiled, as I pointed out an exit. We all left and untransformed. As soon as we rounded the corner, whom did we see but some snobby girl? I'm not a person to judge people, but she definitely had that air of snobbiness. She took one look in our direction and gave a little screech.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, like Darien! Are you like okay?" She said in a torrent of words.  
  
Darien groaned softly before saying, "Yeah, Caroline, I'm fine. Hey, I'd like you to meet-"  
  
"Oh, my like gosh, Darien, sweet puffs, just like what the like heck are you doing with that like brat?" She said, pointing to Serena.  
  
"Hey," Lita started off angrily.  
  
"She isn't a brat!" Raye continued heatedly.  
  
"Really!" Mina continued. "The only brat I see around here is you, 'like'- girl!"  
  
"Just who do you think you are, saying things like that?" I finished off for them.  
  
"And just like who do you like girls think you like are, parading around like with my boyfriend?" She replied.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Raye gasped.  
  
"Yeah, my like name's Caroline, his like girlfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, well, like, you are like not his like girlfriend like anymore!" Mina said, doing an excellent imitation of Caroline.  
  
"Like ex-cuse me, but you like aren't the people to like be saying that! We'll like break up when Darien like says, not before, not until."  
  
"Yeah, well, Darien's going out with that little 'brat' now," Lita said smugly.  
  
"What?!?" four voices exclaimed together. Caroline, Darien, Serena, and I were all shocked. Obviously Raye, Lita, and Mina weren't.  
  
"Yep!" Mina continued. "'Cause if you don't, Raye, Lita and I will be more than happy to roast your hides for you!"  
  
"And just why are they all of a sudden going out?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Come on, Ames, you can't really be serious about not knowing why they are dating!" Ray said incredulously.  
  
"Actually, I am clueless." They all gave me stares as if to say I was stupid.  
  
"That like makes two of us," Caroline declared. 'Gee, that makes me feel much better,' I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Look, Caroline, I don't want to go out with you anymore," Darien said, totally shocking Serena, Caroline and me.  
  
"What? Honey buns, you can't like really mean that!" "Well, Caro, I do. Live with it. I don't want to date you anymore. I want to date Serena."  
  
"What? Darien, she's like 5 years like younger than like you!" Caroline half pleaded.  
  
"I don't really care." I had no idea how he could take this so smoothly. From the expressions on the other Scout's faces, they thought the same thing.  
  
"Oh well!" Caroline said, all bubbly again. "I like met this like totally like hunky guy at the like mall! Like, maybe see you around, Darien!" She turned on her heel and took off.  
  
"Girl, can you say even one sentence without saying 'like?' " Raye shouted at the receding figure.  
  
"Like no!"  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Well?" I asked a bit impatiently. "What are you waiting for, Darien? Ask you're Princess out!"  
  
"Oh, right!" He said, and then turned bright red. At least, I think he did. I couldn't really tell in the night-light.  
  
"Well, um, ah, um, Serena, will you, ah, um-"  
  
"YES!" She shouted happily, not even waiting to give him a chance to finish his sentence. Then the really disgusting part happened. They kissed, a long, mushy, and very passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh gosh you guys!" the four of us shouted together. "Wait to get a room!"  
  
The end 


End file.
